Ash X Serena - An Amourshipping OneShot Story
by ChuanYeow
Summary: After the Team Flare incident in Lumiose City, Ash and friends settle in for the last few days of their journey. But not everyone is emotionally ready for what is to come next. Saying Goodbye.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so give me some slack here please? Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! P.S I'm a huge amourshipping fan!**

It was a calm and peaceful night in Kalos. Just 5 days after the Team Flare Attack in Lumiose City. About 3 days from now, the Group would be on their way to their own seperate Journeys. Serena would leave for Hoenn, Ash would travel to Alola with his mother, Pikachu and Professor Oak as a family Vacation and Clemont and Bobbie would continue to tend to the Gym back in Prism Tower.

But for now, they were still happily together, tired from a long day of training with their Pokémon. Ash and Friends started packing up after a night's feast cooked by Serena. As they always did take turns to wash the dishes every night, tonight would be Clemont's. The other Pokémon returned to their PokeBalls while Pikachu and Dedenne, the remaining Pokémon, crawled into their trainers' tents themselves, catching an early shut-eye for whatever more there is to come the next day.

Meanwhile, Serena had just finished tucking Bonnie into her bed inside her tent. As she walked out, she noticed that there was only Clemont, who had just finished up with the last dish. "Good night, Clemont." Serena said with a tired smile. "Thanks, Serena. You too." As Clemont lazily dragged his feet toward his tent, producing a yawn on the way. This amused Serena, who chuckled to herself. Serena then began to walk to her tent for a good night's sleep. However, she could sense that something was missing. She looked around and took notice that Ash's tent was still open with only Pikachu, already sound asleep. Serena began to get curious and scanned the campsite for her friend. Not a sight, not a sound.

Serena began to get worried, even though it wasn't in her character to get so worried that easily. However, this time, she had a reason to be. Her heart couldn't bear her feelings otherwise. She didn't want to wake the others, as she more or less could predict where Ash would already be. Hurriedly, she ran towards the end of the campsite, overlooking a gorgeous view of the city just below the shining stars of the Kalos Sky. And right below this stunning view, was another. Ash.

Ash was all copped up leaning against a tree, staring at the night sky, deep in thought. Serena didn't think it would be right to disturb him, considering she could read his thoughts like an open book. He was feeling disappointed about the Kalos League. But more importantly, he was thinking about a certain someone. Greninja.

He knew that Greninja was a one of a kind Pokémon. He wasn't just another Froakie that he met when he first encountered him in Lumiose City after saving him and the siblings' Pokémon from Team Rocket's Clutches yet again. He was something different. He was there for him. Almost always when he needed him the most. But now, Ash couldn't do the same. He couldn't repay his best friend, his best Pokémon, the favour. Because he had gone off with the Zygarde. And the thought that he might not see him ever again tore Ash apart on the inside.

Serena, careful not to make a sound, was considering leaving Ash alone to gather his thoughts. And just as she turned her head to the campsite, she heard sniffling. She turned back and saw Ash, all at once, crying his heart out, buried in the sadness that he couldn't be there for the ones that he treasured the most. As he just sat there buried in deep emotion, longing for his connections in Kalos to not come to an end, as he knew that one way or another, their seperation, not just between him and Greninja, but with his closest connections in Kalos, his friends, had to come to an end. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Ash joked out loud to himself. "But it's not over yet." Ash stopped and turned. To his eyes, the girl of his group was standing there, forcing a smile to him.

"S-Serena! Hey! When did you-" "I'm sorry." Serena interrupted. "I'm sorry about Greninja." Serena hung her head down in pity for Ash as she said this. She knew that Ash needed a friend right now. And she was more than willing to help. "You don't have to be sorry, you didn't do anything. This isn't anybody's fault." Ash's positive attitude shone in once more, in an attempt to reassure her that he was feeling okay. He began to wipe his tears away and forced a weak smile at her, but Serena on the other hand, was having none of it.

"It's more than that, Ash!" Serena began to Shout as she held her fist to her chest with a clearly upset face. "You've been hiding behind your emotions for too long about losing the ones that you love. How do you think I feel?" Confused, Ash just sat there in shock, completely dumbfounded for a moment. He had never seen this side of Serena before. Finally, he broke the silence. "W-what do you mean, Serena? I'm just-" "Feeling sorry for yourself?" Serena interrupted again. "You're one to bottle up your emotions, Ash. I get that you miss Greninja and all, but-" Serena stumbled in her words, realising what she's about to say. In a fit of rage, she couldn't resist letting her mind run loose. "But- maybe I am too..maybe I should've told you..how I felt." Her tone seemed to become much quieter and almost seemed shy. "Maybe I'm the one who should have done something." Serena began to realise what she meant and began stumbling on her words. "Maybe I should've come clean that I've always wanted to- to-" As she took one last attempt to preach her feelings. How she really felt about Ash.

"I've always wanted to tell you...that I Love You."

A moment of silence passed before Ash finally spoke. "Serena- I don't want to lose anybody, more importantly, I don't want to lose you!" As he said this, Ash ran over to Serena and buried his head onto her arms. Serena, feeling sympathy for her lover, embraced him in a loving manner as he began crying into her arms.

A few minutes later, Ash and Serena now sat at the tree overlooking the Night Sky, discussing their feelings for each other. "I didn't know what love ever meant". Ash told Serena, as he laid on her lap. "Not until I met you. And I mean like now, not like back in Kanto." Serena laughed, happy that her lover had accepted her feelings. She looked down to him and almost on instinct, Ash did the same to her. And that was the moment they both would never forget. Where Ash slowly rose his head up, aligning his lips with Serena's. Closer and closer their lips got to what felt like an eternity in that moment, before it came. They both looked each other in the eyes and smiled as they kissed each other with a deep and tender embrace.

As their lips parted, Serena spoke. "Life may not go the way we want it to be. But we have to learn to move on." Serena reassured Ash. "I didn't mean to sound rude, I just didn't know how to.. confess my feelings for you, Ash. But we have to move on. Maybe we'll see each other again someday. And when that day comes, I promise that-" "We'll be together" Ash joined in with her words. "Forever."

 **Well, hope you guys liked it. I wrote it in the night time. It's my first story so go easy on it please? Btw, I wanted the story to sound as relatable to the actual anime, so sorry if I made them seem a bit childish. I'm just trying to portray that style. The way it is intended to be. Thanks for Reading and Goodnight, guys!**


End file.
